lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Chili Dogs
Chili Dogs is a story I found while surfing the internet. Apparently, it looks like a rip-off of Cupcakes, which it is. It's a lot like Cupcakes, but it's been made into a Sonic the Hedgehog style. The Story The air was warm, the sun was shining, and every person in Mobius was having a glorious day. The town square was bustling and crowded and busy Mobians filled the streets. All the people seemed to have somewhere specific to be. All except Silver the Hedgehog; his place was in the sky. He tore freely through the air, speeding one way and the next, buzzing the tree tops and racing the wind. The white telekinetic swooped over a schoolyard, much to the delight of the children, then climbed several hundred feet and dove, streaking downward as fast as he could. Seconds before hitting the ground, his telekinesis kicked in and he pulled up back into the clear blue. Silver felt alive. Suddenly, Silver remembered that he had somewhere to be; he was supposed to meet with Amy Rose in five minutes. Silver had gotten so caught up in his exercises that he'd nearly forgotten that Amy had asked to meet him at Speed Highway at three. Amy hadn't said why or what they'd be doing, but Silver knew that with Amy, it could be anything. Silver wasn't sure if he really wanted to go, though. He was so engaged with his stunts that he thought about blowing Amy off to continue flying. But Silver's conscience got the better of him. He knew that it would hurt Amy's feelings; after all, Amy had said it was going to be something special just for the two of them. Silver considered it and thought 'why not?' What did he have to lose? Heck, it might be more pranking. Amy might have found a bunch more fun stuff to pull on folks, and they'd had so much fun the last time. Silver kicked into overdrive to make up for lost time, and sped to his appointment. When Silver walked into the store, he was immediately greeted by his host, who was bouncing in excitement. 'Yay, you're here! I've been waiting aaall day,' said the jumping hedgehog. 'Sorry if I'm a little late, Amy. I was doing my afternoon exercises and lost track of time,' Silver apologized. Amy giggled and responded in a gleefully reassuring tone, 'Oh that's ok, you're here now. What'˜s a few more minutes? I've been sooo excited thinking about all fun stuff we're gonna do, I haven't stopped bouncing since I woke up. I mean, I almost forgot to breathe I've been so happy.' Silver gave a slightly uncomfortable laugh. He had always appreciated Amy Rose's friendly, outgoing way of life, but Amy's overabundant enthusiasm almost creeped him out. Silver maintained a polite expression, however. If Amy was this worked up, whatever she had planned must be good. 'So, you ready to get started, Silver the Hedgehog? I've got everything all ready,' the pink hedgehog said. Silver psyched himself up. 'You betcha, Amy. So what do ya got planned? We gonna prank somebody? I got a couple of good ones I've been thinking about. Or maybe you've got some stunts you think I should try? Or perhaps'¦' 'MAKING CHILI DOGS!' Amy happily announced. 'Baking?' Silver was disappointed. 'Amy, you know I'm not good at baking. Remember last time?' 'Oh, that's not a problem at all. I only need your help making them. I'll be doing most of the work,' Amy explained. Silver thought for about it for a second. 'Well, alright, I guess that's OK. What exactly do you need me to do?' 'That's the spirit. Here you go.' Amy handed Silver a cupcake. Silver was puzzled. 'I thought I was helping you bake.' 'You will be. I made this one just for you before you got here." 'So, is this like taste-testing or something?' 'Sorta,' Amy said. Silver shrugged and popped the pastry in his mouth. He chewed a bit and swallowed. Not bad. 'OK, now what?' Silver asked. 'Now,' Amy informed her, 'You take a nap.' Puzzled, Silver opened his mouth but felt instantly light-headed. A wave of dizziness washed over him, the world spun, and seconds later he collapsed to the floor. When Silver regained consciousness, he found himself in a dark room. He tried to shake his head but found that a taut leather strap held it firmly in place. He struggled to move, but braces around his chest and limbs glued him to a rack formed from a series of sturdy planks, which spread his legs wide apart. Silver's spikes were the only part of him not tied down, and his eyes darted around frantically while he struggled to escape. As he writhed, Amy jumped suddenly into his line of sight. 'Goodie, you're awake. Now we can get started,' Amy stated gleefully. She bounded into the darkness, and quickly reappeared pushing a small cart covered with a cloth. 'Amy, what's going on? I can't move!' Silver said urgently. 'Well, duh, that's because you're tied down,' chided Amy. 'That's why you can't move. I didn't think you'd need to be told that.' 'But why? What's happening? I thought you said I was going to help make chili dogs.' 'You are helping. You see, I ran out of the special ingredient and I need you to get more.' 'Special ingredient?' Silver was now breathing heavily and starting to panic. 'What special ingredient?' Amy giggled and responded 'You, silly!' Silver's eyes widened, and his face contorted in fear. Then he started to laugh and said, in a voice bordering on hysteria, 'Woo, you really got me there, Amy Rose. I mean, tricking me into thinking I'm gonna get made into a chili dog? I gotta tell you, this the best prank yet. You win, you're the best.' Amy only giggled even more. 'Aw, thanks, Silver. But I haven't done any pranks today, so I can't accept your praise.' Silver was struggling again. 'Amy, come on, this isn't funny.' 'Then why were you laughing?' Before Silver could answer, Amy grabbed the cloth and whipped it off the cart. On the cart was a tray containing various sharp medical tools and knives, carefully organized and wickedly sharp, as well as a large medical bag. Silver was now in full panic mode. He was starting to hyperventilate. His mind raced as he tried to reason with the pink hedgehog. 'You can't do this, Amy! I'm your friend!' 'I know you are and that's why I'm so happy that I've got you here. We get to share your last moments together, just you and me.' Amy was skipping again. 'But, the other Mobians will wonder where I am. When the hurricanes come up, they'll come looking for me and then you'll get found out,' Silver cried in desperation. 'Oh, Silver,' said Amy. 'Don'˜t worry, there are plenty of hedgehogs to take care of a few storms. And besides, no one will find out. I mean, how long do you think I've been doing this?' And with that ominous statement, the lights suddenly came to life and revealed the rest the room. 'Oh, no.' Silver reeled in horror at the image presented to him. The room was decorated with a typical but twisted Amy flair. Colorful streamers of dried entrails fluttered around on the ceiling, brightly painted skulls of all sizes were attached to the walls, and organs done up in pastels filled with helium were tied to the backs of chairs. The tables and chairs were made of bones and the preserved flesh of past Mobians. Silver cringed upon seeing the center piece of the table nearest to him. The heads of four Mobians, their eyes closed as if they were sleeping, were wearing party hats made from their own skin. With a thrill of terror, Silver recognized one of them as Tails's classmate Marine. Silver's eyes darted back and forth and then fell upon a patchwork banner hanging from the rafters. Made from several tanned Mobian hides, the words 'Sonic' were scrawled on it in blood red. Silver's attention was brought back by a party horn unfurling and tickling his nose. He gaped at Amy Rose, who was standing right in front of him. The obsessive hedgehog was wearing a dress quilted from dried skin, emblazoned with characteristics, including a dark red stripe on a black strip of flesh.(Shadow's ankle) On her back waved six hands, all of different gloves, including one with a fluffy end.(Blaze's hand) As the pink hedgehog skipped in excitement, her necklace of severed & hardened fingers clacked together loudly. 'Like it?' Amy asked. 'I made it myself.' Desperately, Silver pleaded with the smiling hedgehog before him. 'Amy please, I'm sorry if I did anything to you. I didn't mean it. Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anybody.' 'Oh, Silver, you didn't do anything. It's just that your number came up and, well, I don't make rules. We can't turn back now.' Silver was tearing up. How could this be happening? 'Aww, don't be sad, Silver,' said Amy. 'Look, this'll cheer you up. I brought you a friend.' Seemingly out of nowhere, Amy produced a brightly painted blue and yellow skull. It was about hedgehog sized, but it had two very defining features: sharp teeth and sunglasses. Silver gasped in shock. 'Is... is that... is... that?' 'Hey, Silver, let's hang together. These hedgies are lame-os. Dweebs dweebs dweebs,' Amy mimicked. 'I caught him right before he left town. Remember when I left the party for about twenty minutes? That wasn't enough time to play with him of course; I had to wait till after the party to do that. But boy am I glad I did. It was worth it for the flavor alone. Antis taste like two people at once, it's amazing. I know he didn't have a number like everyone else in Mobius, but when was I gonna get another chance to try an anti? I probably should have asked where he came from so I could have gotten more, but I forgot. I'll tell you what though, he was quite the fighter. He lasted a long time, which was a lot of fun for me. I got the chance to play with somebody other than a normal Mobian and try new things. It's too bad he had such a meanie mouth. He said so much bad stuff I just had to take his tongue out. You know, bad language makes for bad feelings, Silver the Hedgehog.' Silver didn't have anything to say. He just sobbed and writhed in his tight bonds. 'Well' said Amy with an air of finality, 'that's enough reminiscing. It's time to begin.' Putting down Scourge's skull, the pink hedgehog gripped a scalpel in her hand and walked over to Silver's right leg. Without any flair, Amy placed the blade an inch above Silver's posterior and began a circular cut around it. Silver shouted in pain and tried desperately to pull away, but the braces held him still. Finishing the incision, Amy grabbed a curved skinning knife from the tray. Screwing up her face in concentration, she worked it under Silver's skin and sliced the hide away from the muscle. Silver ground his teeth as he tearfully watched his flesh peel off. Amy then moved to the other side and repeated the process on Silver's left leg. Once she had finished, Amy held up both flaps of skin in front of her friend and started waving them like pompoms. Silver just whimpered. His thighs burned like nothing he had felt before. Placing the ragged patches of skin down, Amy selected a large butcher knife and walked behind the white telekinetic. 'Hope you don't mind, I think I'm gonna wing it now,' Pinkie laughed. She grabbed Silver's left spike in her mouth and played with it for a few seconds, yanking it back so the sharp pain reignited the fire in Silver's back. Then, stretching the spike out, Amy brought the blade down hard at the base. Instantly, Silver screamed and thrashed her appendage. The movement threw off Amy's aim. She tried to hit the mark again but missed, and carved a huge slice into Silver's back. 'Silver, you gotta stay still or I'll keep missing,' scolded Amy as her friend howled. Amy took another whack and hit her target. She swung again and again. Blood sprayed into the air, but Amy realized she wasn't getting anywhere. The blade just wasn't going through the bone. 'Hmm, I guess I forgot to sharpen it. I'll try something else,' stated Amy matter-of-factly as she tossed the knife over her shoulder, embedding the blade in the table. Through the haze of pain and tears, Silver heard the sound of a metal box opening and closing. 'Got it! Say Silver, why do they call it a hack saw? It doesn't hack; hacking is what I was doing with the knife. This is a saw. I don't get it.' Amy placed the tool over the mangled flesh of the last attempt. Standing on her tip-toes, she worked the saw back and forth. It sliced effortlessly through the bone and skin. The feeling of the jagged teeth grinding into him made Silver want to vomit. He watched numbly as his spike flew over his head and landed with a fluff on the table. Amy moved to the next spike and started sawing. Silver didn't struggle this time; he'd given up trying to fight and focused on choking back screams of agony. Abruptly, the sawing paused. Amy was only half way done, the spike hanging off by a sliver. 'Hey Silver,' Amy piped up. 'Think fast!' Suddenly, Amy yanked the spike as hard as she could. The bone snapped but the white hedgehog's skin held, then tore away. The pull ripped away a long strip of flesh all the way down Silver's back to his rump. His body seized at the unexpected trauma. As his pelvis tensed up, Silver felt a warm release between his legs, and his loud, unending melody of pain filled the room. Unable to catch his breath, he blacked out. Silver awoke with a gasp. The stench of his urine filled his mucus caked nostrils. As his vision swam into focus, she saw a very pouty Amy Rose removing a large adrenaline needle from his chest. Stomping her feet, the frustrated Amy lashed out at her helpless victim. 'Didn't anybody teach you any manners? It's very rude to fall asleep when somebody invites you over to spend time with them. How would you like it if I came over to your house and went to sleep? '˜Oh I'm sorry Silver, you're so boring I think I'll take a nap.' You think I like always doing this by myself? I told you how excited I got when I found you were next. I was excited to have a friend be here with me while I worked. But NOOOOO! You've got to be inconsiderate. You know, I thought you were tough. I thought you could handle anything. I've had kids stand up better than you! Do I have to baby you? Huh? Is that how you want me to remember you, as a baby?' As Amy stopped to catch her breath, Silver blinked and sobbed softly. His back was in agony, his sides were on fire, and there was an intense pain in one of his legs. As he blinked again, he saw Amy pop something red into her mouth and began to chew. Noticing Silver's stare, Amy quickly gulped the morsel down. 'What?' Amy asked. 'Oh, this?' She held up another piece. 'Well, while YOU were asleep, I got a little impatient and helped myself to a small sample. I got it from your leg; you're not bad. Wanna try some?' Without waiting for a response, Amy shoved the strip of meat into the revolted telekinetic hedgehog's mouth. Silver gagged, and immediately spit it out. Amy frowned, and picked up the chunk of flesh. 'If you didn't want it, you could have said no.' She contemplated the discarded snotty morsel, and then gulped it up. 'It's not like you haven't had my chili dogs before.' Swallowing, Amy turned her attention to a small can on the tray. She removed the lid, revealing that it was filled with red-hot coals. Lying on top of the coals were several large nails. As the adrenalin filled his veins, Silver began to panic again. Picking up the can, Amy walked over to Silver's left. Holding some tongs with her mouth, Amy carefully picked up a nail and positioned it at the seam between her victim's front left leg and foot. She then grabbed a hammer and took careful aim. 'No, Amy!' Silver screamed. 'NO! NO!' The hammer came down and the nail punctured Silver's skin. The white hot burning was too much. Silver screamed as he pulled and thrashed at the braces, causing his raw skin to rub and tear. Amy tried to line up another nail, but couldn't find her aim, and let out a frustrated grunt. When Amy brought the hammer back to take a wild swing, Silver burst out crying and begging. 'PLEASE STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!' Amy rolled her eyes. Putting down the hammer and tongs, she walked back in front of her friend and stared pensively at the broken hedgehog. Scourge didn't even cry this much when he had a live Chao stuffed down his throat. Amy thought for a minute about what to do next, then had a sudden spark of inspiration. Rotating a wheel on the rack, Amy laid Silver on his back, and then moved to Silver's hind legs, bringing the can with her. Picking up her tools, Amy drove a searing hot spike of metal directly into the bottom of Silver's foot. As Silver yelled in pain, Amy moved around and drove a second nail into the other foot. Next, Amy went back to her cart and located an enormous battery and controller, which she dragged over to where she was working. She tied copper wires between the terminals and the nails driven into Silver's feet, then gave Silver a wink and flipped the switch. Electricity rocketed through Silver's body. The white hedgehog reacted immediately; his body seized, and his muscles snapped taut. Silver's hips thrust skyward, his eyes rolled back, and he let out a deep, throat shredding cry. Amy giggled and danced in place, then reached down and turned up the juice. Silver convulsed uncontrollably, and his bladder emptied once more. After about five minutes, Amy shut off the power. Wisps of steam rose from the singed fur around Silver's feet, and the area reeked of cooked flesh and burnt enamel. Amy rotated Silver upright again and tried snap the drooling, delirious hedgehog back to attention. 'Silver? Silver! Silver the Hedgehog, wake up!' Silver moaned and managed to give a modicum of weak acknowledgment. Amy studied her handiwork, then reached into the medicine bag and produced a large syringe. 'Alright, time for the last round.' Silver focused blearily on the needle, which Amy took as a question as to what it was. 'This is a little something to take the pain away,' Amy informed Silver as she walked around to her victim's ruined back. Silver flinched as Amy jabbed the needle into the lower part of the white hedgehog's spine. Moving in front of her friend again, Amy leaned down and elaborated. 'In a few minutes, you won't be able to feel anything below your ribcage. Then you'll be able to stay awake to watch the harvest.' Silver started to cry again. 'Amy?' he choked out. 'Yeah?' 'I want to go home,' Silver sobbed. 'Yeah, I can see wanting to do that,' replied the obsessive hedgehog. 'Sometimes, I just wanna give up, just say '˜I'm done with this mess' and go to bed. But you know what? You can't shrug off your responsibilities. You got to pull yourself up and meet the challenges head on. That's the only way you're gonna get ahead in life.' Silver hung his head and cried. Minutes passed as the drug took effect. Eventually, Silver was completely numb from his chest to his posterior. At this point, Amy approached with a scalpel. Glancing at Silver and smiling, Amy made a long horizontal cut across the telekinetic hedgehog's pelvis, just above his crotch. Moving up Silver's body, Amy made a similar incision under his ribs. Finally, Amy made a long vertical cut down Silver's stomach, connecting the first two. 'Looks like I got my '˜I' on you, Silver,' Amy giggled. With a moist, gooey sound, the flaps of skin opened. The sight of his own organs and the lack of feeling caused Silver's breathing to intensify. Amy carefully sliced open Silver's abdominal sac and grabbed his large intestines. As she separated the organ from the rest of the digestive tract and pulled it out of the new cavity, Amy grew jovial. Laughing as she gutted her friend, Amy began to make jokes. Silver, growing weaker from this new source of blood loss, tried desperately to shut out the macabre comedy act. 'Look at me, I'm Rouge!' Amy laughed, slinging the intestinal tube around her neck and spraying blood in all directions. 'Isn't my new scarf soooo pretty?' Reaching back inside, she sliced the smaller intestine off from the bowels. Squeezing out the excess excrement, Amy filed the slimy organ through her teeth and dragged it back and forth. 'Dentists say you gotta floss every day, Silver.' Silver was barely aware of what was going on anymore. The shock was causing him to fade. Disappointed, Amy dived back into the white hedgehog's guts, ramping up her routine. 'Aw, don't go yet, Silver.' Amy started pulling out the rest of Silver's organs, pausing with each removal. 'I know I can be a real pancreas, but you know I'm just kidney with you. You really got to learn to liver it up. Boy, these jokes are getting bladder. Guess ya gotta develop a stomach for them.' Amy placed the discarded body parts into a bucket, keeping the last one for bit longer. 'Ooo, bagpipes.' she said, placing the end of Silver's esophagus in her mouth and the stomach in her armpit. She squeezed, and a spurt of acid hit her tongue. 'Eww! Oh hey look, there's your cupcake, Silver!' Silver didn't hear her tormentor. He had slipped from conciseness minutes ago. Amy, not yet satisfied, hit Silver with another adrenaline shot. Silver woke up for the last time, her heart pounding. Warm blood flowed out from the wound in his chest in great spurts. It wouldn't be long now. Amy brought Silver around onto his back again and straddled the white hedgehog's chest, scalpel at the ready. 'Ya know, Silver, I'm disappointed. I thought you would have lasted longer. I really wanted to spend more time with you before we got here. But I guess it's my fault; I should have taken it a little slower. Oh well. It was really was nice knowing you, Silver!' The blade sunk into the white throat and worked its way up to Silver's chin. Coming back down, Amy's scalpel then circled Silver's neck. The last thing Silver felt was his skin being cut away from his skull, and the metal of the blade scraping his teeth. Then he was gone. Amy stared into the mirror. She had done a really good job, even keeping the eyelids. She winked, and Silver winked back. Amy smiled. But still, she was sad that her friend was now gone. Silver had only lasted fifty minutes, not nearly as long as Amy had wanted. She looked back at the cadaver hanging in the center of the room, the last of her friend's fluids draining into a pan. Yup, no more Silver. As she looked, Amy cocked her head. She began to take notice of the fact that there really wasn't much damage to the corpse. 'In fact,' the pink hedgehog mused, 'I think'¦.' An idea exploded in her head. She was good at sewing and she had all the pieces, all she had to do was put them back together. Yeah, she just had to get some stuffing and bingo, she'd have Silver forever. In fact, thought Amy, that's what she'd do for all her best friends when their numbers came up. She was so excited, she skipped right over to the body with her skinner to get started. The chili dogs could wait; Amy had a friend to make. Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki